istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 184
Blight Update 184 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Wednesday, June 9th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Scholar= Scholar has been temporarily reverted: No longer uses the primary skill system and gains 8 points of Spellcrafter per level (through 100) again. *Added quests "Scholar: Beginning Scrolls II" and "Scholar: Scrolls and Beyond" to Geleon the Wise's quest book. *Resiata in Chiconis now sells a Chiconis Travel Token *Leah Attanbar in Dalimond now sells a Dalimond Travel Token *Tier 2 Healing, Shield, Gift and Travel scrolls are now available from Scholar Trainers Scholar Changes *Scrolls now all have a bulk of 1. *Biped Scholar's Desks now provide a bonus to Scribing *Updated Erelald the Scholar's dialog to reference scrolls and to remove references to fabric working. *Updated Geleon the Wise's dialog to reference scrolls and to remove references to fabric working. *Updated Kesh's dialog to reference scrolls, to remove references to fabric working, and to Sslikify it. *Removed obsolete Scholar tasks from Kesh's quest book. *Travel Scrolls now share a 100% timer. *Healing Scrolls now have a maximum level for usage. *Scholar Fixes **Scholar items now have icons **Papyrus Stems are now dyed their proper color =Neo-Monk (Blight Only)= *Fixed the Brawler DPS bonuses and the coin (weighting) values *Openers now share a timer *Increased the penetration bonus on Closer: Pummel because it shouldn't be missing. *Neo-Monk now has the same armor/weapon restrictions as a Monk *Closer Roundhouse now properly gives another Follow-up stance. =Additions= *Trophy quests for the following now exist: Muck Flies, Tremendous Sand Beetles, Corpse Flies, Weak Arbotus *Basic directions to guide players where to find the mobs in the trophy quests have been added for T1-T5 quests where they were missing. =Changes= *Master Nielenoss' Cargo Flyer, Master food formulas, Master lairshaper formulas, Master cargo disk formulas, Master Tinkering formulas, Master Sunscope, Master Alchemy formulas are now attuned. *Quest "Noncas' Lost Sunscope (Part 2)" now tells you to locate the Academy of Tinkerers instead of locating Tochak directly. Should remove any confusion from the quest step. *Bhal'kuk Gatherers will now drop loot from their own table, so will give out Bhal'kuk Gatherer Earrings as trophies instead of Bhal'kuk Warrior Beatsticks *Tweaked the Brachina Beetle loot tables *Loot tables that dropped Imperial Bounty Markers have been removed from all monsters. Nothing should drop IBM's at this point. *Armor, Scale, Jewelry, Shield and Tool Tech Kits now contain a list of keywords they will conflict with. *Phoenix Tech Kits no longer use the tech_applied_item keyword, instead using the tech_appearance keyword. *Removed tech_kicker_augment from the Phoenix Tech Kits. *Fishing Mastery tech now uses the tech_applied_item and fishing_up keywords. *Lumberjack's Grip tech now uses the tech_applied_item and logging_up keywords. *Tech Kit "Miner's Grip" is now known as "Gemcutter's Grip" and uses the tech_applied_item and quarrying_up keywords, but no longer has the strength_up keyword. *Crankenspank's Crest tech kit now boosts power slightly less, but armor slightly more. It will no longer conflict with Power Chest Scales. *Bloodskulk now have an AI Group and specific AI Templates *Bulok and Digda now have a level range and use the Monster_simple_Leader AI. *Cleaned up some extra (totally pointless) equipment and slots the Bloodskulk had assigned to them. *Bloodskulk Spearman are now known as Bloodskulk Spear Fishers *Sumacc the Forest Oastic is now using the T5_ForestOastic AI template, spawns with a level range, has its proper name showing up, and will again spawn into the world (either on Saritova or within the Yew Forest) *Adjusted the spawn rates of Forest Oastics in the Yew Forest and on Saritova *Tweaked the treasure tables for Forest Oastics *Quest "Feladan: Learn about the Feladan Protectors" now requires you to be level 61, has been cleaned up, and has been moved into Taurorand's quest book. Moved Brilthor's persistent dialog about Feladan-in-Exile into the quest. *Quest "Ranger: Fanged Arrow-Tips" will now let you obtain it as an active Ranger regardless of whether you completed the Ranger or Non-Ranger version of the "Mani Bounty" quest. *Gangaf Tagley in Dalimond is now allowing players to become Tinkerers (without the sanction of the Empire). He now properly greets Dragons and existing Tinkerers as well. *Quest items for the "Parsinia Quests" involving Murrina, Marcus and Barridin are now attuned and keyworded so they can be sorted. *Cleaned up Verdean the Malachite Golem's loot tables. *Verdean the Malachite Golem now spawns with a level range. *Cleaned up the Malachite Golem loot tables. *Tweaked the spawn rates of Malachite and Turquoise Golems (including the named golems) *Tweaked the spawn rate of Turoth the Fire Golem *Tweaked the spawn rate of Flame Wisps *Cleaned up Tealen the Turquoise Golem's loot tables. *Tealen the Turquoise Golem now spawns with a level range. *Cleaned up the Turquoise Golem loot tables. *Tweaked the spawn rates of Lesser and Greater Water Elementals *Cleaned up the Lesser and Greater Water Elemental loot tables. *Tsunami the Greater Water Elemental will now spawn with a level range. *Angry Bloodsnout Gruoks are now known as Feral Bloodsnouts. *Ferocious Bloodsnout Gruoks are now known as Ravenous Bloodsnouts. *Mouf the named Bloodsnout now spawns with a level range. *Tweaked the loot tables for all Bloodsnouts. *Updated trophies and trophy quests to reflect changes to Bloodsnouts. *Purple Spiders are now known as Purple Weavers *Purple Spider Breeders are now known as Turgid Purple Weavers *Tweaked the loot tables for all Purple Weavers *Updated trophies and trophy quests to reflect changes to Purple Weavers. *Reorganized the non-Skulk spawns within the Spiritous Swamp *Tweaked the Bloodskulk spawns within the Spiritous Swamp *Tweaked the Garnet Golem loot tables. *Garnet Golem on New Trismus now spawns with a level range and is known as Old Man Garnet. *Hrantoth the named Garnet Golem now spawns with a level range *Quest "Gold Rage III: Kill 20 Large or Tremendous Ruxus" is now known as "Gold Rage III: Wintheria's Challenge" and has also been cleaned up with better dialogue, it now accepts all varieties of Large and Tremendous Ruxus (including the named), and contains better directions. *Tweaked the Ruxus loot tables *Hehanto the Tremendous Ruxus will now spawn with a level range *Tweaked the Leafy Oastic loot tables *Quest "Gold Rage III: Wintheria's Challenge" now requires you to kill both Large and Tremendous Ruxus (instead of one or the other as before). *Modified spawns of Arbotus around Feladan Woods to be spread out a bit more. "De-linked" Arbotus that spawn by Feladan from Arbotus that spawn on Dikaina and Retha Islands. Moved spawns of Arbotus on Dikaina island out of blighted lands and into the forests near blighted lands. *Cleaned up spawn regions for Cobalt Golems to use fewer regions overall. Divided remaining regions into two groups so that overall spawn of the golems has a greater chance of being spread out over the whole area. *Cleaned up spawn regions for Fire Beetles in the area southwest of Dralk. Overall quantities were kept the same, but they spawn in fewer regions now to make the respawn more predictable. *Isotope the Cobalt Golem now spawns with a level range. *Increased the quantity of the spawn of Shadow Spider Breeders. *Wild Gruok are no longer aggressive or social. *Cedar Treants are no longer social. *Tweaked the loot tables of Cedar Treants *Adjusted the spawn rates of Cedar Treants on both Lesser Aradoth and New Trismus *Trophy type items which drop but do not have a corresponding quest are now clearly marked as being items that are no longer being collected by trophy hunters. The quests overall have been balanced to have roughly the same numbers available for each grouping, and so some trophies do not have quests, but they can be sold for coin instead. (It is a known issue that some tiers are "short" monster types but this is not changing until the appropriate tier is revamped.) *Corpse Flies are now appearing in the world at slightly higher levels than previously so that they match the trophy quest. *Tremendous Sand Beetles are now appearing in the world at slightly higher levels than previously to match their trophy quest. =Fixes= *Spirit Ward formula now drops from the Formulatrons *Noncas' Bi-directional Scanner will now show up properly in the left palm when equipped. *Formula "Expert Tech Kit: Piercing Winds" now properly lists Weaker Ghost Ectoplasm instead of Weaker Ghost Vapor as a resource requirement. *Updated the descriptions of Weaker Ghost Ectoplasm and Weaker Ghost Vapor to resolve Piercing Winds I. *Removed a bad chat link from the quest Collect All The Bitter Pickle Bottle Caps. Also set the quest to only be repeatable a maximum of 10 times. *Players can now teleport to the unused former "training" islands from Genevia. These islands have been renamed as "Resort" rather than "Training" to avoid confusion. *Token Of Esteem, which was erroneously marked as not tradeable and not removable in the last delta, now can be traded or deleted as they should. *Achievement quest "Earn Title: Keymaster" now properly says Keymster not Keymaker within the quest. *The Tempest Golems have returned to the lake around Sanctuary. *Tinkerer now requires 100 Metalworking instead of 100 Sculpting as before. *Tinkerer Trainers now tell you properly that you need Metalworking (not Sculpting) *Trophy quests for T1 through T5 have undergone a massive audit for this patch. It was discovered that trophies for T1 and T2 were erroneously giving out the same amount of coin as they did experience. This has been fixed. T3, T4 and T5 trophy quests now also give the same amount of coin in each level grouping. All trophy quests can be completed 10 times for full experience, and unlimited number of times for half experience beyond that. All trophy quests are now grouped by level range according to the level of the monsters that drop the trophy, and new quests are offered every 5 levels (at levels 1, 6, 11, 16 etc) and are aligned with the trophy hunters appropriate to their tier. *Corrected grammar and spelling errors in "Choose Your Path" quest. *All ADV schools should now properly receive the Intuition Ability; All CRFT schools should now properly receive the Ingenuity ability. Both now work properly to give players the skill needed to use. *Grave Dust can now be harvested from Sarcophagi when using an Istarian Army Knife (bipeds) or Intuition Ability (dragons). Category:Delta